Forgotten Future
by Sweet Sakura Curls
Summary: Kenshin is found bleeding to death in the dojo garden. He is changed. Now, without fourteen years of memory, he has to defeate a new villain, who is determined to find revenge for the deaths of his parents. PG-13 to be careful.
1. Sight of Blood

Forgotten Future  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Kenshin.I wish to god that I did.excuse me while I go cry. Warning- This story is set after the Enishi Series, so it has spoilers for both the Kyoto Series and the Enishi Series. If you haven't read or seen the two, you probably shouldn't read this fic.  
  
Author's Note- This is my first Kenshin fic, so...be kind.  
  
Chapter 1- Sight of Blood  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin!" Kaoru was worried. Just the night before, Megumi had told Kenshin about the condition of his body.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"The damage to your body is still slight. If you are careful, you should have no trouble using a sword. But in four or five years, you won't be able to use the Hiten Misurugi-ryuu."  
  
Later that night Kenshin had disappeared.  
  
"Don't worry about him." "Yeah, this is the only place he's got to go back to."  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Kaoru had agreed with Sanosuke and Yahiko, but now it was morning and Kenshin still hadn't returned. Slowly, Kaoru walked around the house, looking for any sign that Kenshin had been there. Unfortunately she didn't find anything. Until she had returned to the front of the house.  
  
She had turned towards the gate, hoping to see Kenshin come laughing around the corner, but instead, she found a dappled trail of blood. Worry growing, Kaoru followed the trail, and found the crumpled form of Kenshin, in a small pool of what looked to be his own blood.  
  
"Kenshin!" She screamed, running toward the still figured of the man she loved. Upon hearing Kaoru scream, Sanosuke and Yahiko burst out of the dojo, searching for the short redheaded man. When their gaze landed on Kenshin, they stopped short.  
  
"Yahiko, go get Megumi!" Without hesitation, Yahiko ran in the direction of the town, hoping to find Megumi quickly. Sanosuke slowly approached Kenshin. The kind-hearted man was laying half on his side, his magenta shirt now a red-brown, covered in blood.  
  
"Sano, help me get him inside." Sano nodded and together they slowly turned Kenshin over, and gasped at what they saw. A deep cut ran from Kenshin's forehead, across his left eye, and down to the middle of his cheek.  
  
"Oh Kamei!" Kaoru held in a sob as she saw the wounds covering Kenshin's body. The major cut across his face was somewhat scabbed over, but still bleeding freely, along with the various other wounds he had. "Come on missy, let's get him inside." Kaoru nodded and helped lift Kenshin into Sanosuke's arms.  
  
When they had gotten Kenshin inside and lying on a bed, Kaoru had Sanosuke get some clothes and water and began to try and stop the bleeding. "We have to stop the bleeding or he'll die! Where is Megumi?" "Right here, what's wrong with Ken-san?" "I don't know, I found him like this in the garden." "Please go outside everyone, I can't be distracted. I'll let you know what happens."  
  
With little protest, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko, went out into the yard. Nobody said anything for a while, until Yahiko picked up his wooden sword and began to practice. "How can you be practicing at a time like this?" Sano asked, rage flittering through his narrowed eyes.  
  
"What else can I do?" Yahiko asked, his voice wavering slightly. "I can't help Kenshin, the only thing I can do is sit and wait for Megumi to do something to save him." Kaoru was about to answer when a cheery voice came through the doors of the front gate. "Hello? Anybody here?"  
  
"Misao?" "Yup! What are you doing looking so sad so early?" "It-it's Kenshin." "Himura? What's wrong with him?" Kaoru looked aside and tear welled up in her eyes, so it fell to Sano to explain. "This morning we found Kenshin unconscious in the garden. He was barely breathing. Megumi is treating him right now. He's badly hurt."  
  
"Had he been fighting?" Aoshi spoke suddenly. "I don't know, I think he must have been, why? Does it matter?" Aoshi only looked at him. Sano shrugged and fell silent as well. Soon the only sounds were those of Yahiko's practice and of the birds chirping. Finally, Megumi came out of the dojo, covered in blood.  
  
Kaoru was on her feet in an instant. "How is he?" "Right now he's still unconscious. If he wakes up, he'll live, however, I'm not sure he'll wake up." Kaoru gave a moaning shutter and slowly sank to the floor in a dead faint. Sano caught her just before she hit the ground and gently laid her on the floor.  
  
"There's more, but I think we should wait for Kaoru to wake up to finish it." "Then let's get her up!" Sano walked over to where Kaoru had been lain and unceremoniously dumped a bucket of water over her head. (A/n don't ask me where he got the bucket, I don't know.)  
  
"Sanosuke! I'll kill you!" Kaoru was up in a flash and began to chase Sano around the room with her Shinai. (A/n that's what her wooden sword is called right? Somebody tell me if I'm wrong.) "If you want to hear the rest about Ken-san you had better sit down little girl." Megumi intoned. This immediately got Kaoru's attention. She sat down with a thud.  
  
"What else is wrong with him?" Her voice was slightly fearful. "In addition to the deep cut across his face, the eye the cut crosses will never work again. He has a large cut in his side and another in his back. He has several medium to minor cuts all over his body and several broken ribs. There is one wound that I'm sure you'll all recognize. A sword was driven horizontally into the shoulder. The broken end left in the wound."  
  
"Saitou!" Megumi nodded, "That's what I thought." "Well, I thought that Kenshin would win." Aoshi said grimly. "What! You knew about this fight and didn't stop him!" "I'm surprised you didn't know. It was obvious that their score would have to be settled eventually. Kenshin would naturally give any person who truly desired or needed their fight settled a fight. That's the kind of person Kenshin is."  
  
Megumi looked steadily at Aoshi, "Well, this fight and your silence may well have killed Kenshin." She turned to Kaoru, "Don't you faint again girl, I'm not done yet." Kaoru glared at the doctor, but remained conscious and quiet. "Good. Now, if Kenshin wakes up, he may not be the same." "What do you mean, not the same?"  
  
"Kenshin took several hard blows to the head. His personality may be.different." "Different how?" "I don't know yet. We'll have to see."  
  
Kaoru dragged her cot into Kenshin's room, glaring, daring anyone to say something about it. Seeing the look in her eyes however, nobody did. For hours, Kaoru lay away listening to Kenshin breath, counting each breath to make sure he was still alive. Finally, she managed to fall asleep.  
  
Several hours later Kaoru woke up again. Looking around, she couldn't figure out what had woken her. The sun was just beyond the horizon and the room was silent. Too silent.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran to where Kenshin was sleeping. "Megumi, get in here! Kenshin isn't breathing!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. A/n: There. Hope you like the first chapter of the story. I need a beta reader so, if anyone wants to be one. See the little button on the left bottom of the screen? The one that says review? Push it and tell me what you think of the story. 


	2. Blood of the Past

Forgotten Future  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin *Pouts*  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is a bit weird. The next chapter will introduce the villain. Anybody know any good names? It will get better I promise you. Even though Kenshin seems a bit OOC, it's only for this chapter; he will get back into character. By the way, I was informed that I but the wrong word for Kaoru's wooden sword. It is a bakutou.  
  
By the way, a beta reader is a reader who edits the chapter before it is put up. Should be someone extremely familiar with the original story and/or language. I need one. Please HELP!  
  
Chapter 2: Blood of the Past  
  
"Megumi, get in here! Kenshin isn't breathing!"  
  
Kaoru heard a muffled thud in the next room and was satisfied that Megumi was up. She ran to Kenshin, tears in her eyes. "Kenshin, you can't leave me. You promised, you finally said you were home, why won't you stay?"  
  
Slowly, Kaoru began angry. "How could you! Don't you dare leave me! I'll never speak to you again!" With that she hit him hard on the chest. To her surprise, Kenshin drew in a ragged breath and continued breathing. (a/n hehe, couldn't resist.)  
  
"Well little girl, you got your wanderer back. Whether he will thank you for it or not is debatable. I don't think you care much about that though. Love it selfish." Megumi had come in while Kaoru was ranting at the prone Kenshin. "Is Kenshin going to live?" "I don't know. For now, yes. All we can do is sit and hope."  
  
"I can do that." Kaoru said resolutely. Just then, a soft moan filled the room. (A/n timely huh?) Kaoru gasped and spun toward Kenshin. Kenshin's good eye fluttered open and Kaoru was surprised by the look that was hidden in it. It seemed that the second Kenshin had re-gained consciousness, he was on his feet.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? Where is my sword?" "Kenshin, lay down. Your at the dojo, don't you recognize it? It's me Kaoru." Kenshin just gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. "Oh dear. I was afraid this would happen. Kaoru, he doesn't remember anything that has happened in the past few years." (a/n amazing how she was able to figure that out after only a few sentances.Ah the miracles of modern medicine, right?) "What do you mean?" This was from Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin. Sit down or you will make your injuries worse." Kenshin looked at Megumi suspiciously and slip into an almost sitting position. "What has happened to me." He made the question a demand. Megumi bristled, but didn't react. "First, tell me what you last remember." Kenshin's gaze became sorrowful. "Tomoe." Kaoru gasped in pain herself, the woman Kenshin had mentioned, Tomoe, was his dead wife.  
  
Now Megumi looked surprised. "You don't remember anything after that?" Kenshin shook his head, his eye holding a mixture of sorrow and suspicion. "Well, after Tomoe's dead you spent three more years being an assassin, then the war ended and the Meiji era began. You spent ten years under a vow never to kill again and carried a sakabatou (a/n is that spelling right?). Two years ago, you met Kaoru and began living at this dojo.  
  
"Then about a year after you began living here, fighting various people because they were threatening the safety of the people, you had to separate from Kaoru and everyone here you care about to go and fight your successor, Shisho Makota. After a long battle, you won and returned here with Kaoru.  
  
"Only a little while after that, you had to fight Enishi, the brother of Tomoe." Hear Kenshin looked shocked. "Because he blamed you for the death of his sister. When he took out his 'Earthy Justice' on Kaoru, and made you believe she was dead, you totally shut down for a while. You when to Rakuminmura; The place where people who have been betrayed by the new era or have betrayed the era go. Luckily, Aoshi, one of the Oniwaban, found that Kaoru wasn't dead. But Yahiko, a boy you saved from a life of theft, got into trouble with a guy you have fought before, and so you roused from your depression to save him. When you saved him, you found out that Kaoru was still alive and went to save her. You fought Enishi and got her back. Enishi is still living somewhere, but we haven't seen him.  
  
"Then a few nights ago, I told you of your condition. I told you that if you continue to use the Hiten-Mitsurugi style you wouldn't be able to use a sword in a few years. That night, you disappeared, only to re-appear in the morning, looking like you had been in a terrible fight, barely alive and collapsed in the garden. You had a gash across your face, which permanently damaged your eye, and gash in both you side and back, and another in shoulder. In addition to many smaller cuts all over your body." She fell silent.  
  
Kenshin blinked a second, thinking this over. "You lie. I wouldn't forget 12 years of my life because of a few injuries." "Kenshin." "How do you know my name?" "You told me. The first day you met me. This is your home Kenshin, it has been for two years." "No. I don't have a home." "Kenshin, look in the mirror. Is that the way you looked last time you remember?"  
  
Megumi brought Kenshin a mirror. Kenshin cautiously peaked into the mirror. And gasped at what he saw. "That-that's not me. That's a trick." He caught sight of the scar Tomoe had given him, and slowly he brought his hand to it. "That was just yesterday. How-" He sighed miserably. "Tomoe." He whispered the last part. Kaoru felt, for the first time, pity, for Kenshin. He now only remembered himself as a child. That was the life he still thought himself a part of. A child in a man's body. The man she loved.  
  
"But even if what you say is true.why is everything tinged with blood? I can smell it, but nothing here is bleeding but me." Megumi answered, "I don't know. It is your regrets for killing that cause everything to be like blood. Only when you forgive yourself and find happiness, as you did here, with Kaoru, will things stop looking and smelling like blood."  
  
Megumi stood up. "I have to go now. You are not to get up. I want you to lay back down. I'll come by later to change the bandages. Kenshin.you try to remember something." With that Megumi left the room. "Kenshin.you really don't remember anything?" "No Kaoru-dono. I am sorry." (A/n is that suffix right? Or is it san?) "Oh." Kaoru seemed to be at lose for words. "Would you please bring me my sword and wakizashi?" "You don't carry a wakizashi, only the sakabatou." (A/n is that right? I have no idea. Help!)  
  
Kenshin sat in silence. "Please bring me the sakabatou then Kaoru-dono." Kaoru nodded and left the room to get Kenshin's sword, which they had left on the table in the kitchen. When she returned, Kenshin was again struggling to his feet. "Kenshin, sit down. You'll hurt yourself." When Kenshin looked at her, his eye was angry, boring into her. Kaoru backed away slowly, clutching the sword to her chest.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" Kenshin pulled himself to a semi-standing position and motioned for her to bring him his sword. "I would never strike an unarmed woman." He went quiet, remembering the first girl he had said that to. His wife Tomoe. Suddenly he looked up.  
  
"There is an intruder!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's Note: There. Done. Hope you enjoyed the chappy! Don't know if I got the names for the swords and such right, but I'm sure somebody will correct me if I'm wrong. Like I said earlier, Kenshin (and this whole chapter) are weird, but it'll get better. It's all just adjusting to the fact that there's ten years of his life missing. Yup! I still need a beta reader, so if anybody wants the position.Anyway, Review!  
  
Thanks to  
  
CurlsofSerenity- Nope, couldn't breathe, but then, you know, I just couldn't kill him. Thanks for the advice on the Japanese plurals, but I'm not really so good at english grammer, much less any other language so I think I'll just leave it the way it is. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
^.^ Identity Thief - Thanks for the info about the bokken, glad you like the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Starlyn- Glad you like the story. Thanks for the info on the bokken. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Shiomei - Glad you like it, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Storm Elf- Well, that's what happened to him. Hope you liked it.  
  
Phantasy- No, not evil per say, just returns to the Battosai, which will be more obvious in next few chapters.  
  
long gone reader- Glad you like it.Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Crazy Girl Person-Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	3. Trust in Blood

Forgotten Future  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Note: Thanks for your reviews! Sorry for the wait.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to post and didn't have much time.  
  
Chapter 3: Trust  
  
"There's an intruder." Kenshin said, standing up, forgetting his injuries. (A/n Enter the new Evil baddie!) "Kenshin, you have to rest!" Kenshin ignored her and strode into the yard where a young looking man was sitting, with a knife at a young boy's neck. Kaoru ran up behind him, "Yahiko!"  
  
"Put the boy down." Said Kenshin, his voice like ice. The intruder looked up, "Ah, Battosai, that was quick. From what I've heard you've gotten slow." "I'm afraid the rumors are wrong." Kenshin replied, though he had no idea what the man was talking about.  
  
"But you're injured, and that wouldn't be fun. I'll just have to wait I think. I will kill you Battosai, as you so ruthlessly murdered my family, even though they were on the same side. "Who was your family?" Kenshin demanded, slightly surprised that this boy knew that he was the killer. "I am Yotura Yakumo. My father was Yotura Myjin." Kenshin nodded, "Yes, I killed your father. And you mother as well."  
  
"And now it's your turn to die, I will avenge their deaths." "Your parents were spies for the Bakufu soliders. They deserved to die for betraying their comrades and their cause." "You lie!" "I don't like you, why should I lie?"  
  
The boy, Yakumo, stood up, dragging Yahiko with him. "My parents were honorable and proud. I won't let their killer change my view of them, and until I kill you, I'll hold on to this boy." He strode out of the dojo, dragging Yahiko with him.  
  
Kenshin ran after him. Nobody kidnapped a friend to get at him. He would kill Yotura Yakumo. Unfortunately, with his injuries, Kenshin couldn't run very fast and was unable to find Yakumo. He slowly made his way back to the dojo where he had woken up, leaning heavily on his Sakabotou. He would have to tell the woman, Kaoru-dono, that he was unable to retrieve the boy.  
  
During the long walk, Kenshin began to think about his lost memories. It was obvious that he was missing time, and likely that he loved the Kaoru woman, he thought he could feel something for her even now, while the memory of his wife's death was still fresh. What had made him take up the Sakabotou? Such a strange weapon, yet his body was obviously used to the weapon, he could feel that he must have been using this sword for many years to become so accustomed to it.  
  
Tomoe. He thought of her too. It must have been her death that caused the life of wandering to begin. When his wife jumped in front of the blade, Kenshin thought that he would die with her. He was even now wondering if he should taste the end of his sword, but that wasn't right. He had already made the decision to live, twelve years ago, when Tomoe died. It was confusing. What he remembered as yesterday, had really already been in the past for so long. He had gotten over Tomoe's death, but was now feeling it like for the first time.  
  
His musings were cut short when he reached the dojo and was greeted by a worried Kaoru. "Kenshin! Where's Yahiko?" "I was unable to get him. The injuries slowed me down." "Ken-san, you shouldn't be up at all, much less attempting to fight, you'll die."  
  
"I cannot let anyone else be involved in my fights." His answer was stiff. "Yahiko is strong, he will be fine until you heal and can fight to bring him back. You yourself told him that he had great pride and that he was an adult. All that will happen is that he won't be able to practice and then I'll have to teach him all over again." Kaoru looked more annoyed then concerned, which struck Kenshin as strange. "Kaoru-dono? May I ask why you are unworried?" "Kenshin, we have been in trouble so many times. You are always there for us, why should we worry? We trust you and have faith in you." (a/n gag. I didn't know I was capable of writing such soppiness.)  
  
This made Kenshin frown in thought. He sat down in the dirt with a light thud, sword automatically leaning on his shoulder. These people trusted him. Him, the Hitokri Battosai. It was unthinkable, yet.it was a great feeling. To have people that loved and trusted him this much. At the same time, he could not let his guard down. You never know when somebody will try to betray you. Besides that, he had to be on the lookout for this Yotura Yakumo. He could strike at anytime, despite his so called desire for a chance to kill the Hitokiri Battosai in his prime.  
  
Kenshin fell into an uneasy sleep, thinking about these strange people who trusted him so much. TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Thanks to my 2 reviewers!  
  
Curls of Serenity Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chiruken-Thanks for reviewing! 


	4. Memory in Blood

Forgotten Future  
  
By: Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 4: Memory in Blood  
  
Kenshin woke with a start. There was another in the dojo. A fighting ki, not angry more.hungry. This puzzled Kenshin, what would a fighter be doing here if not to fight? He grabbed his sakabatou and crept towards the ki he felt.  
  
When he reached the room the ki was in, Kenshin was not surprised to find it was the kitchen. He silently walked behind the man and placed his sword on his neck. "Why are you here?" The man stiffened and began to turn around.  
  
"Kenshin? What are you doing?" "How do you know me?" "This is a joke right? I don't get it. Come on Kenshin, what're you trying to pull?" "Answer my questions." "Okay.I'm your friend Sanosuke, I've helped you fight many battles, I'm hungry and don't have anything to eat so I thought I'd see what Kaoru had."  
  
Just then, said woman walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Kenshin, you shouldn't be up yet. Go back to sleep." "Kaoru-dono, do I know this man?" "Oh, that's Sano, you can let him go." Kaoru's voice was careless, "He's just a big moocher. You've known him for two years."  
  
"Kaoru, what's going on?" "Kenshin lost his memory when he was in that fight. He should be laying down, but he didn't recognize you and thought you were a danger."  
  
(A/n no need to sound so worried or anything.) Kenshin brought his sword down and stuck it in his obi.  
  
"I apologize Sanosuke-san." (A/n is that suffix right?) Said Kenshin stiffly. "Is there anything you need Kaoru-dono?" "No Kenshin, go back to bed." Kenshin complied, knowing that he had to rest for his body to heal.  
  
He sank into an uneasy sleep, troubled by dreams of what was undoubtedly his life.  
  
***Kenshin's Dream***  
  
He was walking away from a battlefield, bodies were strewn everywhere. Behind him, a sword was stuck in the ground, a wakizashi lying on the ground next to it. It was the end of killing for him. He would never kill again.  
  
**  
  
A large home loomed above him, wreathed in flames. It seemed another warrior had found the Hitokiri Battosai. People stood around the building, coughing from the smoke. It seemed that everyone had gotten out.  
  
He began to turn away, but then a cry caught his ears. A child was trapped in the building. The mother heard her child's yells and tried to re-enter the building, only to be stopped by a man who must have been her husband. She was sobbing, crying that her baby would die, somebody had to save him.  
  
He walked up to the building, and entered, despite attempts to stop him. Using his god-like speed, he located the boy and picked him up. The child appeared to be around five years old and he was losing consciousness quickly.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the room, a piece of the roof caved in. In a desperate gesture, he took his sakabatou and slashed the wall. It broke apart from the force of the blow. In a graceful move, he jumped out of the building, carrying the boy.  
  
Quietly, he handed the boy to the mother, and then seemed to disappear, using his speed to get away as fast as possible. The young mother never was able to thank him, but would include him in her prayers for years to come.  
  
** A little girl was standing in his vision. "Are you alright onii-san?" "No. I'll never be alright again." He laughed a little and the girl just stared. "Are you hungry?" "Yes, I am." "Here." She handed him a loaf of bread."  
  
He stared at the bread like he couldn't believe it was being given to him. He slowly took it and stowed it away in his small bag. "Are you all alone onii-san?" "Yes, I am." "Well, I'm not. I have an okasan and an otosan and an onesan. And I have Akane. See?" The girl held out a doll.  
  
"She's very pretty." "Yes." She laid the doll down by his feet. "I think you need her." "She is your doll, please do not waste her on me." "You need her. She will help you be happy." And with that the girl walked away, fading with the dreary rain on the streets.  
  
**  
  
He wandered the streets. He was cold, hungry, and he knew that he deserved it all. From the shadows, he watched at mother's hurried their children in and young men ran to their homes to escape the rain. Ladies stepped daintily into their carriages and two soggy policemen patrolled the street.  
  
He noticed that swords were becoming increasingly rare to see on the streets. They had been banned for five years now. For five years he had carried the sakabatou and had tried to protect without killing. Less and less did things have the taint of blood, but less and less was he living.  
  
Mud was his bed and the open sky his only friend. He never stayed with families, he had learned quickly that these people paid for their generosity by being killed or hurt, and he only rarely had enough money for inns.  
  
Sighing, he sank down against the wall that would shelter him for the night. If you could call one wall a shelter. The small bundle he carried was under his gi for safekeeping. It had the bit of food he managed to work for, and the few items he had keep throughout his career as a hitokiri and had gathered as a wanderer. A spinning top from when he was a child, a straw doll given to him by a little girl, and a ribbon, which had belonged to his wife.  
  
**  
  
He was walking along an empty street. It was foggy and there were no people to be seen. Suddenly, there was the sound of running footsteps and a girl appeared out of the fog. "You are weaker then I thought, Battosai." He was surprised that this girl knew who he was, but decided to play the innocent fool he had pretended to be for years.  
  
"Oro?" "Prepare yourself! Haaa!" She charged him, swinging her bakutou. He neatly dodged, but he landed on an unstable barrel and fell. "That was easy. Are you really Battosai the Manslayer? I heard you killed three people last night!"  
  
"I am only a wanderer, that is all I am." She gave him a puzzled look before grabbing his sword. "You are breaking the edict; you aren't allowed to wear swords anymore, it's the Meiji era!"  
  
** He was in a white fog, suddenly a thought crept itself into his head, 'That scent.That's.' Enishi then appeared out of the fog "White Plum. For me, my sister's perfume. For you, now-." "Enishi! What have you done with Kaoru- dono!" "The scent is your guide. Go and see. The answer you're looking for is there."  
  
He began to sprint into the fog, searching for the woman he loved. 'Kaoru- dono!' 'Look well, with those eyes!' 'Kaoru-dono!' 'Mourn! Wail! Repent! And then weep yourself to death!' 'Kaoru-dono!'  
  
He ran into the dojo and stopped. Behind him, the man, Sanosuke, and a woman he didn't recognize caught up with him. "Kenshin!" "Ken-san! Ken." He dropped his sword. "What was the Hiten Mitsurugi School?" He fell to his knees, "What was Himura Kenshin.Once again, I couldn't protect the one I truly loved." Tears formed in his eyes. "Kaoru-dono.Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru was sitting, slumped against the dojo wall, Enishi's sword through her heart and a cross scar scratched into her check.  
  
**End Dream  
  
Kenshin sat up with a scream. His body shook with sobs at what could only be a memory returning to him. He felt the anguish he had felt before, and knew that this woman, this Kaoru, was as precious to him now as Tomoe had been twelve years ago. If not more.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Another short one. I'm sorry, I really am, but this just seemed to be a good place to stop.  
  
|maliks-dragon - Thanks for reviewing! Hope | | | |you liked the | | | |chapter! | | | |Chiruken- ok, sorry for not being clear on | | | |this, In the last chapter, Kenshin doesn't | | | |really remember his feelings, he realizes | | | |that he could love her though. It is an | | | |entirely new set of feelings. Now in this | | | |chapter, he is beginning to remember some | | | |things that happened to him, including his | | | |love of Kaoru. | | | |Shipo- Uh, sorry? I haven't posted more | | | |because I haven't written more. Glad to know| | | |you like the story. | | |  
  
Sakura02- I got your e-mail and sent you a reply, please e-mail me back. I'm glad you like the fic, *smiles widely* 


	5. Family Blood

Forgotten Future  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 5: Family Blood A/N: NOT a Lemon, NOT Yaoi  
  
Kenshin didn't sleep that night. When he got up in the morning, the first person he saw was Kaoru. "Good Morning Kaoru-dono." "Good morning Kenshin. I was just going to cook breakfast." "Really? Do you want help?" "Ah.sure! Help would be most appreciated."  
  
(A/n hehe, since he lost his memory, Kenshin doesn't know what Kaoru cooking means. Hehe)  
  
Kenshin followed Kaoru slowly into the kitchen. It had only been a few days since he was injured, and knew that he couldn't push himself to far in he wanted to get better quickly.  
  
When he reached the kitchen, he saw Kaoru was pulling out various ingredients and pans. "Kaoru-dono, what are you making?" "Miso Soup!" ".What are you doing with a cooking sheet? And why do you have a sauce- pan?" "Ahh." "Would you like my help?"  
  
"Yes." Kenshin walked over to the mess of pans and put all but one of them away. Then he began to add the proper ingredients. "Kaoru-dono, may I ask you a question?" "Of course." "If you were killed, how can you be alive?" "What?"  
  
"I had a dream.you were dead, with a sword through your body. And, Enishi was there, and that man.Sanosuke, and another woman." "Oh! Yes, that's when Enishi tried to carry out his earthy justice. He couldn't kill me, because I reminded him of his sister. So he had his 'companion' make a doll of me, so skilled that it fooled Megumi, the other woman you saw, and made everyone think I was dead."  
  
Kenshin nodded, he would have to think about this. "What happened to him?" "He left. I don't think we'll ever see him again." Kenshin didn't reply, just continued with the soup. "Kaoru-dono, why do you let me stay with you, surly you must know that I killed many people as the Battosai during the revolution."  
  
"I know. As I said when I first met you, I don't care about your past. I care about you as you are now. A wanderer who has taken an oath not to kill." "How do you know that I won't go and kill tomorrow?" "You won't." Kaoru spoke with assurance.  
  
"How do you know?" Kaoru considered the question. "I know because I know you." Kenshin frowned at the woman and again lapsed into thought. This woman trusted him. Trust was a hard thing to come by. Or at least it had been.  
  
When breakfast was done, Kaoru sat still for a moment. "Is something wrong Kaoru-dono?" "I don't know what to do. Normally I would teach Yahiko right now, but.he's not here." Kenshin looked at Kaoru, "I promise I'll get him back."  
  
"I know." Kaoru was silent for a moment. "But I am worried about him. He's so hot tempered. What if he does something foolish?" "Who would do something foolish, Busu?" Kaoru spun around.  
  
"Yahiko! Don't you call me-. Yahiko! How did you- Did they let you- What-." "Don't hurt yourself busu. They didn't think I knew how to use a Bokken and left one near me. I knocked out the guard and ran back here."  
  
Kaoru ran over to Yahiko and hugged him tightly. The boy squirmed a bit but enjoyed the hug, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone beside himself. "Yeah, busu, would you mind not squeezing right there? I didn't get away unscathed you know." Kaoru pulled away in horror and saw that her student was wearing a shirt covered in blood.  
  
"What happened?!" "One of the guards had a sword cane. I wasn't prepared for that. It's no big deal, just a scratch." "Even the smallest of scratches can kill if they become infected. We need to clean that. Come Yahiko." Kenshin said as he started towards the kitchen.  
  
Yahiko followed and soon Kenshin had cleaned out the boy's wound and dressed it. Then Kaoru allowed him to go to the Akabeko saying she thought they could use some help, but knowing all the while that the boy wanted to see Tsubame.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin watched at Yahiko ran off, his left arm held stiffly by his side as to not aggravate the wound on his shoulder. Kaoru turned and smiled at Kenshin. "You don't have to fight anymore." "I will." Kenshin didn't look into her eyes, but he could sense her confusion.  
  
"Why?" "Because this man who would take innocent hostages will never give up. I remember his parents, they poised at friends to the revolution but all the while they gave information to the Bakufu soldiers. They were executed after a raid during an important meeting. They were the first of many traitors I was forced to deliver justice to. Their son does not know this. Or if he does, he chooses to overlook it in favor of believing that his parents were killed in cold-blood, and therefore innocent. He will never give up."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Authors Note: Well, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, I hope somebody is reading this, I'd feel kinda stupid writing a story for nobody to read. Oh well, whatever. If you read this story, please review or I won't put up another chapter. 


	6. Stirrings of the Blood

Forgotten Future  
Illustrious Sorrow  
  
Chapter 6: Stirrings of the Blood  
  
"He will never give up." Kenshin announced gravely, pulling Kaoru close to him. "He will strike the heart of everything I hold dear and destroy it in his attempt to destroy me." "What- never mind." "What is your question Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked with a kind of absent minded fondness.  
  
"What is it that you hold dear?" Kenshin was silent for so long that Kaoru thought he wasn't going to answer. "I couldn't tell you what I held dear before, but after only the days that I have spent here, with you, I care most about this dojo, about Yahiko, and about.about you, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Kenshin." "Please do not answer that, Kaoru-dono. I think that you are a beautiful and talented woman and I want to earn your love." "Kenshin, you've had my love since the first day I met you."  
  
"I need you to love who I have become, love me without my memories, because I do not know how soon they will return." Kaoru looked into the eyes of the man she had loved for so long. "You will always have my love, with or without your memories."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I will protect you from any harm. I promise." "I know Kenshin, I love you." Kenshin didn't respond for a while, which made Kaoru a little nervous, but after a time he said, "And I love you, Kaoru-koi." Kenshin looked at Kaoru and slide closer to her, and gently kissed her, savoring her silken lips against his.  
  
After a time, they broke away, hugging each other close, enjoying the touch of the one they loved, Kaoru thinking of the happy times they could have in the future, while Kenshin thought about his past.  
  
Tomoe's loss had caused him to nearly go mad with grief, but he couldn't live his life yearning for a dead girl, and he knew that his heart belonged with the woman in his arms.  
  
Over the next week or so, Kenshin healed quickly, helped by Kaoru as they became accustomed to each other all over again, always finding a way to have their hands brush against the other's, to allow a foot to rest by the other's, they were happy and for a time, Kenshin managed to almost forget the threat to them, which hadn't shown it's face since Yahiko escaped. If the boy noticed the change in Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship, he didn't say anything.  
  
Soon Kenshin was nearly at his full strength, nearly ready to fight his enemy. He spent his days training, regaining the use of his sakabatou and his memories. He also helped Kaoru clean the dojo, trying to show how much he cared for her and how much he wanted to be useful to her.  
  
"Koishii, is there anything you need me to get for you in town?" "Hai, could you get some Tofu? We're running out." "Of course." "Thank you anata." Kenshin was going into town; he wanted to buy Kaoru a present. A hair ribbon perhaps, or maybe a new obi for her kimono.  
  
When he got to town he saw some woman gaping at something at a stand. He made his way over, thinking there might b trouble, but saw that they were looking at a ring. "It's from America! It's called an engagement ring. When the male wants to propose, he gives the woman the ring to show that they are together."  
  
"Is this something that would make a woman happy?" Kenshin asked one of the woman standing around nervously. "Hai! That sounds like an incredibly romantic way to show that you are going to be married!" "Thank you."  
  
Kenshin looked at the rings, considering. He had enough money, just enough. Then he saw one that he knew Kaoru would like, it was shoved away in the corner. He grabbed it and showed it to the shopkeeper. He smiled, "That ring is very old. It is only for the truest love. I am glad you think it fit for your woman." Kenshin looked at the man, trying to understand what the man meant, but bought the ring and then bought some tofu before heading home to the dojo. Home. He liked the sound of that.  
  
Just as he arrived at the dojo, Yahiko came running out. "Kenshin! Kenshin, Kaoru's been kidnapped!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's Note: Bet ya can't figure out who kidnapped her! Ha, sooo obvious. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, not to long until the story is over, only a few more chapters. Review!  
  
Azura Dea- Thanks, glad you like the story, hope you liked this chapter as well.  
  
Animegirl- Thanks! Tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
  
Koe760- Glad you liked the last chapter, review and tell me how you liked this one. 


End file.
